Blue's Room: Blue's Big Race Around the World Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Race Around the World Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are So Excited To Have A Running Race Around The World! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *Blue: See?, These are The Places That We're Running in The Race!, First, We Have to Run Through The Forest, Then Go Snowboarding Down The Snowy Hill, Paddle Across The Ocean, and Last We Run to The Desert, and Then We Get to The Finish Line and Win The Running Race Around The World! *Sprinkles: This is Gonna Be Fun! *Steve: Blue! *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Gate! *(Gate Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Race Around The World Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Racing Clothes, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Join In? *Blue: Sure!, Join In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: See, You Guys?, This is Where We're Running to Win The Race! *Sprinkles: See?, We Have to Run Through The Forest, Go Snowboarding, Paddle Across The Ocean, Run Through The Desert, and Run to The Finish Line to Win The Race! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Hey!, Do You Think We're Gonna Be Able to Win The Race? *Little Bill: Yeah! *Blue: Uh-Huh!, I Think So Too! *Sprinkles: Me Three! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Racing Day!, It's Racing Day!, Racing Day!, It's Racing Day!, It's Not Picture-Tracing Day!, Today's The Day We Race! *Blue: (Singing) We'll Run Somewhere That's Not Right Here!, and While We Do It, The Crowd Will Cheer! *Sprinkles: (Singing) Through The Forest, Over The Snows!, Across The Ocean and Then Who Knows! *Steve: (Singing) Whoever is The First Around, Will Get to Make That Victory Sound! *Blue: (Singing) Dunt-Da-Daa is What They'll Say, At The End of Racing Day! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Racing Day!, It's Racing Day!, Racing Day!, It's Racing Day!, It's Not Puppy-Chasing Day!, Today's The Day We Race!, Today's The Day We Race!, Today's The Day We Race! *(Song Ends) *Little Bear: Wow!, This is Gonna Be A Fun Race! *Steve: But I Wonder Who's Gonna Win The Race! *Sprinkles: Hey, Blue!, Who's Gonna Win The Running Race? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out Who's Gonna Win The Running Race!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Oswald: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Everyone!, What's Up? *Steve: Guess What, Sidetable! *Sprinkles: We're Having A Running Race Around The World! *Sidetable: Oh!, Cool!, I Love Running A Race! *Blue: Hey, Sidetable!, Do You Wanna Run With Us On Our Race? *Sidetable: Sure! *Steve: Oh!, Good! *Sidetable: Here, Steve!, You Might Need Your Notebook and Figure Out Who's Gonna Win The Race! *Blue: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome!, Good Luck in Our Running Race! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *(Song Stops) *Sprinkles: Hey!, Where's The Thinking Chair? *Blue: I Don't Know, Sprinkles! *Steve: Hey!, We Can Use This Bench As A Thinking Bench! *Sprinkles: Great Idea, Steve! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Bench and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out Who's Gonna Win The Running Race!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Start The Race! *Steve: Okay, Racers!, Everybody Start Running While I Say Go! *Blue: Ready?, On Your Marks... *Sprinkles: Get Set... *Steve: Go! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Start Running) *(Song Starts) *Blue: Hey!, I Think I'm Ahead!, I Think I'm Gonna Win The Race! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) I'm Out in Front, I've Got The Speed!, I Love It When I'm in The Lead!, I Gotta Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, I Gotta Go, Go, Go!, You Can't Go Fast If You Go to Slow!, So, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go! *Steve: Wow!, Blue is Really Fast!, But I'll Meet Her Til We Find Our First Clue!, Sing With Me, Sprinkles! *Sprinkles: Okay! *Steve and Sprinkles: (Singing) We're Not in Front!, We're Close Behind!, But We'll Catch Up!, Just Give Us Time!, We Gotta Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, We Gotta Go, Go, Go!, You Can't Go Fast If You Go to Slow!, So, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go! *Isa: Wow!, Steve and Sprinkles are Singing Just Like Blue Did! *April: Hey!, Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters!, Let's Sing It Too! *Duck: Yeah! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We're in The Back!, We're in The Rear!, We Don't Give Up, We Never Fear!, We Gotta Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, We Gotta Go, Go, Go!, You Can't Go Fast If You Go to Slow!, So, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go! *(Song Ends) *Benny: Hey!, Guys!, Stop!, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *Bobby: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Owl: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On This..., Kangaroo! *Henry: So This Kangaroo is Blue's First Clue! *Steve: You Know Where We Have to Write This Kangaroo Clue!, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Sprinkles: So..., A Kangaroo! *Steve: First We'll Draw A Kangaroo's Head, Then It's Ears On Top, A Line Down For The Body, and A Tail, And Then Some Arms, and Legs!, And We Have A Kangaroo. *Blue: Hmm, So, Who Do You Think Will Win The Race, With The Clue, A Kangaroo? *Lofty: Maybe A Kangaroo Can Have A Running Race! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Blue: Come On, Everyone!, Let's Get Back to The Race! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Start Running) *Steve: Look!, There's The Forest! *Blue: And There are The Poles! *Sprinkles: Let's Jump Over Them! *Blue: Me, Sprinkles, and Steve Will Go First! *Steve: Here We Go! *(Blue Jumping Over The Poles) *Blue: Yeah! *(Sprinkles Jumping Over The Poles) *Sprinkles: All Right! *(Steve Jumping Over The Poles) *Steve: Ali Oop! *Blue: Okay, Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters!, Your Turns! *Maggie: Okay! *Kipper: Let's Go! *(Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters Jumping Over The Poles) *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yay! *Blue: We Past The 1st Place! *Sprinkles: Now to The 2nd Place! *Steve: Come On! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Start Running) *(Wind Blowing) *Maisy: Brrr! *Blue: It's Getting Cold! *Sprinkles: Hey, Steve!, Why is It Cold? *Steve: I Don't Know!, Do You Guys Know? *Blue: Why is It Getting Cold? *Franklin: Snow! *Blue: Snow?, (Gasps), Snowboarding! *Sprinkles: Look at That Steep Hill! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Woah! *Steve: Wow!, Oh My!, That is A Steep Hill! *Pablo: Oh No!, Oh No!, This Hill is Steep!, We're Never Gonna Finish The Race at All! *Blue: Uh..., Pablo? *Pablo: Everybody!, Stay Calm!, Just Stay Calm, Guys!, It's A Steep Hill! *Sprinkles: Pablo? *Pablo: It's A Steep Hill!, How Are Gonna Get Down?, How Are We Gonna Get Down? *Steve: Pablo! *Pablo: Yeah? *Steve: Maybe We Can Use Something to Go Snowboarding! *Pablo: Oh! *Blue: But, What Can We Use to Go Snowboarding? *Uniqua: Skies! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, These Skies Would Help Us! *Steve: Great Idea! *Blue: Okay!, When I Count to 3, We'll Go Snowboarding and Say "Whee!", Everyone Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, 1..., 2..., 3!, Here We Go! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Start Skiing) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Whee! *Linny: This is Fun! *Jack: We're Totally Gonna Finish This Race! *Blue: Not Yet, Jack! *Jack: Huh?, Oh!, We Still Have 2 More Places to Go!, Sorry, Blue! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts